


Cosmic Love

by MissC0tt0nC4ndy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Maybe a bit, Sad Louis, amazing tag omg, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, i think thats it and i hope its okay to talk in tags otherwise im so sorry, lesbian!ziam, not much angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC0tt0nC4ndy/pseuds/MissC0tt0nC4ndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in space and then stuff happens. Like lesbian Zayn and Niall. (there's other stuff too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpledlinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/gifts).



Louis had always wanted to go to space and now he was there. And it was just like he’d imagined only better. His spaceship was huge and and shiny. He was very proud of it. He had a cockpit with large glass windows and comfortable chairs, a living room, a tiny kitchen and two bedrooms. Sometimes it scared him, the thought of how he was all alone on there. He wasn't though, Harry was with him, but when he was asleep it felt like he was. 

Harry was the beautiful boy who adored Louis and couldn't see how he himself was the literal sun and stars. (And now that Louis had seen some real stars close up he could say that without feeling hypocritical.) When he smiled the whole spaceship lit up and Louis couldn't help but love him.   
Louis thought he might be in love with the curly-headed boy but he couldn't tell him how he felt. He had been hurt before and just couldn't risk it. Harry would probably never do something bad but Louis didn't trust anyone. Not anymore. 

Now you may wonder what they were doing in space. And if you asked Harry he would probably flash you a charming smile, tell you he’s not the captain and that you have to ask Louis. (And then probably quickly change the subject to kittens or headscarves.) He would never admit it but the reason he took this particular space-job was the charming captain with the caramel fringe. Because the first time he saw Louis he knew he wanted to be his spaceman. However cheesy that sounded. 

<3

Louis sat in his very special driver’s seat and looked out at the stars. It was late and Harry had gone to bed to watch Doctor Who or Sex in the City. (He was probably watching one episode of each series to make sure the writers wouldn't get upset and think he liked one better than the other, Louis thought to himself. Harry was ridiculous and very cute.)   
He was just going to put on autopilot and join Harry when he saw something. Far away, next to a black hole, he seemed to catch a glimpse of a tiny rainbow. Space rainbow? he thought. That one’s new.   
Still, he was intrigued and put the ship in direction towards the rainbow. Then he went to bed and dreamt bright, shiny dreams about curly haired boys. 

The next morning Louis woke up by the sound of Marina and the Diamonds. Harry was blasting Primadonna, which just happened to be Louis’ anthem. He got out of bed and walked down the little stairs leading to the kitchen. Harry was making breakfast and dancing around with a little plastic crown all tangled up in his curls.   
“Good morning, princess”, Louis said and smiled so his eyes crinkled. That was his smile reserved for cute boys who could tear his heart like pages in a magazine.   
“Hi Lou”, Harry said. “What are we doing today?”  
“I saw something weird yesterday evening, let me show you.” They went into the cockpit and behind the giant glass windows they saw the same space rainbow from last night, only much bigger. It filled up almost the whole front window, a gigantic, sparkly rainbow.   
“Woah”, Harry said. “What is that?”   
“I don’t know Haz”, Louis answered. He looked at the rainbow with an almost worried expression. Then he shook his head and turned to Harry. “You wanna make a visit?”   
The curly haired boy smiled and nodded his head with excitement.   
“Yes! I've always loved rainbows.”  
So they didn't change the ship’s course. Instead they went back into the kitchen and had breakfast whilst watching the stars. Louis thought the best thing about being in space was that he could always see the stars, wherever he was and whatever time it was. 

The next morning Louis woke up by the sound of high-pitched voices. Were there other people on the ship? Or was Harry practicing his impressions again? He decided to find out. (This decision was not easy, he realized he’d have to get dressed and get up. Which he didn't feel like doing. But his curiosity over the unfamiliar voices won at last.)   
After a good twenty minutes of picking an outfit, and then at least fifteen to get the hair right, Louis decided he was ready to meet new people. Or just see Harry talk to the Sex and the City-characters. 

He walked down the little stairs from his bedroom and went into their living room. And to his surprise (Okay he wasn't that surprised since he had heard voices, but still a bit surprised. He hadn't met anyone besides Harry in a long time and how did these people even get there? Were they just floating around in space when his companion opened the door and let them levitate in? It didn't make any sense.) two people were sitting on the couch talking to Harry. They seemed to be a couple, sitting close with their legs and hands tangled together. All three looked up when he came into the room and Harry’s face lit up like a baby star being born.   
“There he is!” he said, in an almost proud voice. “Louis, meet Zayn and Niall. They’re also from Earth! It was actually them who created the space rainbow.” He smiled so big Louis thought his beautiful face would crack.   
“Hi!” Zayn said and smiled kindly. “So nice to meet you.”   
“Hello there”, Niall said with a strong Irish accent and did an awkward little wave. “We've heard a lot about you this past hour!”   
Louis realized he’d been staring at them in confusion for quite a while, but he just couldn't understand how these people got in the spaceship. Then he looked past them, out the window. And he couldn't see a single star. Instead there was something that looked like magenta grass and a pool with sand in it. Oh, he thought. We have landed.  
He proceeded to say hi to the strangers and sit down on the sofa with them. Harry looked at him with a worried expression and he understood that he was probably acting a bit weird.   
“I’m so sorry I’m acting strange, I just didn't get how you guys got here. And I had weird dreams tonight. But now I’m with you!” Harry looked relieved. Louis smiled at him and said:  
“So tell me about this space rainbow! It was really cool.”   
Zayn and Niall looked at each other and chuckled a little. “Well”, Niall started. “This planet hadn't seen a lesbian wedding before, so its natural reaction was an enormous rainbow.”   
“We’re not complaining, not at all”, Zayn said. “Made it all feel extra gay.” 

The four of them spent the whole day talking and getting to know each other. They had a lot in common, with the whole astronauts-from-Earth-thing going on. Zayn and Niall told them they had met on a space gas station and fallen in love instantly. They started to travel the galaxies together and now they were married. It was a lovely story, really.  
Louis was a bit jealous though. It seemed so easy for them, to just be. That’s what he wanted with Harry. But it was too big of a risk to tell him that, what if he just left? Louis wouldn't be able to take it and that was what kept him in the shadows.

Niall and Louis were right in the middle of bonding when Zayn suddenly turned to her wife and said:  
“Honey, let’s ask them. I agree with you, they’re great.”   
“Are you sure babe?” she answered. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”  
“I’m sure. I think we’re ready for some new adventures.” Niall nodded and looked at Harry and Louis.  
“So um, we thought that since we all get along so well maybe you’d like to expand your space team a bit?” She looked insecure for a second, like she wasn't sure they actually were getting along.   
“Feel like letting two crazy in love lesbians on your ship?” Zayn simplified it.   
Harry was grinning like an idiot and Louis could see the “YES!” in his eyes. And why would they say no? These girls were really nice and he could use someone to talk to about Harry who wasn't Harry. (Because, reasons.)   
“We’d love to!” he said and laughed as Harry jumped up to hug their new companions. 

<3

Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis became a legendary foursome. They went from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, fighting evil and meeting cool aliens. Louis and Harry spent a lot of time navigating the ship together and Louis realized he was in love with the silly boy with curly hair. And sometimes he thought that maybe, maybe Harry liked him in that way too. But then, why would he? Louis was nothing special at all. Yeah his hair was soft and he was funny at times (at least according to Niall) but he wasn't like Harry. He wasn't unbelievably sweet and he didn't have a cute but kind of scary obsession with bananas. He was just Louis.  
And why would Harry settle for him when he could get anyone? 

It was late and everybody except Louis were asleep. He lay in his bed, thinking about life and Harry and love and space and Harry. He thought about how he wanted to really let him in and open up. And he hated his previous boyfriends for screwing him up like this. But he was just a kid back then, how could he have known? It’s not like abusive relationships was something people talked about. (At least not in an informative or comfortable way, there was plenty of shaming people who stay in abusive relationships.)

Suddenly the ship began to tremble. Louis sat up and felt how the trembles got heavier and heavier. He ran down the little stairs to the kitchen and all around him things started to fall out of their places and break. Zayn and Niall came running out of their bedroom, looking terrified.  
“What the hell is happening?” Niall said in a frightened, screechy voice. “What are we gonna do?”   
A part of the ceiling broke and dirt started to leak in the ship. What was going on? Had dirt filled the vacuum in space? That’s impossible, Louis thought.   
But that was what had happened. Louis and the girls ran to the cockpit and behind the big pane they saw an astronaut’s biggest nightmare; a sandstorm. This wasn't like a regular sandstorm though. This storm was filled with mud, dirt and big rocks flying left and right.  
“I can’t believe this”, Zayn said, her eyes filled with despair. “The ship is going to break and we’re all going to get sucked into this storm.” Niall started to cry and hugged Zayn hard. Louis looked at them and thought they were the embodiment of desperation. He didn't blame them at all. He would probably have done the same to Harry if he was here. Instead he was so worried about him it felt like his stomach was turned inside-out.   
“We need to get out of here”, he said. “We have an emergency exit with a tiny ship. If we stay here we’re not going to make it.”  
Zayn and Niall nodded. Their hands were tangled in a hard grip. Desperation had turned into determination. 

The trio walked out of the cockpit, through the kitchen that was filling up with dirt and sand and up the fire escape. (Although I don’t think trio was the right word here. A trio is a group of three people. This was a group missing one person; a defect quartette.) In the tower of the ship they found the emergency ship. Zayn and Niall got in and Louis realized that he couldn't leave without Harry.   
“I've got to find him”, he told them. Niall smiled a sad little smile and said: “We know.”  
“We've seen the way you look at him”, Zayn added. “Now hurry!” 

So Louis ran down the fire escape and continued towards Harry’s room. But suddenly there was no ship. The part containing Harry’s room had broken free and was totally gone.   
“HARRY”, Louis screamed in panic. “WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?” He tried to cough away the dirt in his lungs and wipe away the tears from his eyes. Harry had to be okay. He had to. Maybe he had woken up and left the room before this happened. Hopefully.   
Then a big light-strobe lit up the scene and he could really see how bad it was. The ship was completely wrecked. If Harry had gotten out of his room in time he could have been crushed by the rocks and sand that filled up most of the kitchen.

Louis felt how the little hope he had left disappeared. Harry was gone.

He didn't even notice that he fell until he hit the ground. 

<3

Harry was very confused and worried. He was walking around on a weird, bumpy, purple planet wondering how the hell he got there and where his friends were. The last thing he could remember before this unfamiliar place was going to sleep on the ship, curls all wet after a lovely shower. He really loved that shower. He always smelled Louis’ shampoo (sometimes even whilst jerking off; it helped him imagine it was Louis touching him. Yes that’s incredibly creepy but Harry was a creep trapped in a sweet boy’s body to tell you the truth. Or maybe he was just in love.) and it had happened more than once that he’d fallen asleep in there. It was just such a cozy place and the noise reminded him of rain and therefore home. Harry missed home quite a lot and he was certain that if it weren't for Louis he would never be able to be away for this long. But with Louis he could feel at home anywhere.

After a half-hour of walking he saw a light. He got so excited and relived he almost tripped, finally someone alive! Hopefully they could help him find his companions again.   
Harry came closer and closer to the small house and within five minutes he stood outside the door, collecting courage to knock. He knocked and then he heard steps coming towards him. A pretty girl with long hair and dark brown eyes opened the door and looked at him.   
“Hi..?” she said, probably wondering who he was and how he got here. This place wasn't really full of people, Harry had noticed.   
“Hi, I’m Harry”, he said. “I, um, don’t know how I got here? I just kind of woke up here and yeah. Could you help me?”  
“Not another one…” the girl said to herself. She looked Harry up and down (and seemed satisfied with what she saw) and said: “Well, I guess I can try to help you out. I’m Alexandra.” She smiled and Harry instantly felt safe. She had a very friendly and nice face, he thought.   
“Nice to meet you Alexandra”, Harry said and walked in. The house (that was actually a ship) had looked so small from outside but it was quite big on the inside and it was beautifully decorated. If he wasn't a spaceman Harry would have wanted to write for an interior-magazine. Or maybe become a singer? Or both. Anyway, he instantly knew that he would get along well with Alexandra. 

“Aren't you going to say something about the ship? Like how it’s bigger on the inside?” she asked.   
“Nah, I watch Doctor Who”, Harry answered and smiled. “And I didn't realize it’s a ship! It’s so stylish.”  
Alexandra didn't say anything; she just sat down on a sofa and regarded him with a weird face.   
“I like you”, she then said. “Now, what can I help you with? Who do you need to find?”   
“How did you know I’m looking for someone?”  
“Everyone who comes here is either looking for someone or something. I've had people coming here to tell me they want love or success. I hope you’re not one of those.” She looked him in the eye with a judging stare.  
“Don’t worry, I’m looking for my friends.” Harry said. “I think I fell off our spaceship? And I need to find Louis.”   
“Tell me about Louis.” Alexandra leaned back in her seat, kind of like a shrink would. Harry found it surprisingly soothing and trust-giving.   
“He’s like the sweet cup of tea before bed that makes you think that everything is going to be alright. Even though you know it’s a lie, just looking at him helps you believe it. And he’s always there to make you feel safe and better about yourself.” He looked down and giggled a little to himself. “He can always cheer me up, you know?”   
“You seem to really like him.”  
Harry looked up and there was something different in his eyes. A realization.   
“Yeah”, he said quietly. “I’m in love with him.”   
“That was the first time you said it out loud, wasn't it?” Alexandra said slowly.   
Harry nodded. “Come here”, she said. They hugged long and hard and when they let go she saw he had tears in his eyes.   
“Don’t cry, baby”, she said. “We’ll find him.”

<3

Two weeks. That’s how long it was since the sandstorm destroyed Louis’ ship and parted him and Harry. Two weeks was the amount of time Louis had gone aching, because a part of him was missing. It didn't feel like two weeks though. It felt like forever and it felt like one minute.   
He spent most of his time crying, and drinking water so he could cry more. The worst thing wasn't to be away from Harry, the worst thing was to not know if he was alive or okay. Louis was sure that if he only knew where Harry was or that he was happy it wouldn't be this hard. But now all he could do was to wonder and worry out of his mind.   
A lot of things had happened, but Louis really couldn't concentrate on anything. He lived in a haze where he couldn't remember what he did yesterday or how he survived without the curly-haired boy before they met. Louis remembered one time when he was a kid and he’d done something bad so he wasn't allowed to leave his room or eat candy for 24 hours. It had felt like literal torture back then. Ridiculous. That was nothing. This was literal torture.

Meanwhile, Niall and Zayn were trying to find Harry. Their mini-ship had been picked up by the time travelers Rose and Eleanor and together they were convinced they could find the missing passenger.   
Rose Tyler and Eleanor Calder didn't really “pick them up” though. It was more like “saving their asses” to be honest with you. But nonetheless, they were now in their ship, putting their heads together and being really smart kick-ass ladies. Louis would have felt left out if he’d been around them. But he spent most of his time in his room crying and feeling like death. (Feeling a little left out would probably be nicer than that but it’s not like he chose to be so sad. It was all the stupid storm’s fault. Louis hated space.)

Time was hard to measure, but now it had been approximately three months since the storm. Three months is a long time, both when you’re missing the one you love and when you’re working your ass off. They were all pretty tired and he only thing that motivated Zayn and Niall was seeing Louis like this. They understood that this was a matter of life and death. They saw it in his teary eyes and they saw it when they looked at each other. They had to find Harry.

<3

Harry was sitting on the sofa with his guitar, strumming and humming along without thinking too much. Alexandra was in her giant throne-like driver’s seat, pulling some handles and pushing some buttons and mumbling to herself. Some hipster-music they both liked was playing and it all felt very peaceful. In moments like this Harry could vaguely recall a life before Louis without pain.   
“This can’t be right…” Alex said and looked confused. “Wait a minute. Harry, I think we found them.”  
“What?” Harry put down the guitar and came running to her. He looked out the window and didn't see anything but space. “What are you talking about?”  
“Look at this monitor”, she said. “This is us”, she pointed at a big, green dot, “and this little thing here, is another ship. Now if you zoom into it and calculate its speed you see that it all fits with Rose and Eleanor’s ship. WE FOUND THEM!”   
“Are you serious? Oh my God! We found them!” Harry screamed, jumping up and down and hugging Alexandra. “Thank you so much. I owe you big.”  
She smiled and hugged him back. “Now we just have to contact them.”

So they did. And about six hours later Alexandra and Harry’s ship was parked on Rose and Eleanor’s. It was time to see them again.  
Harry was freaking out. He wasn't the panicking kind of person, but this time he was losing it. He didn't know what to say to Louis after all this time apart. Should he tell him that he loves him? That he wants to be with him? Because that was the truth.   
Louis on the other hand was completely calm. He knew exactly what he felt and what he wanted to say. He was in love with Harry and this time without him had made him realize how much he needed him. Harry made him strong. And how codependent they might seem they have proved they can live without each other. It was painful, but possible.   
Suddenly everything happened in slow motion (very dramatic, I know). Harry and Alex came down right into the living room of the other ship. Louis saw Harry and it felt like his heart was singing. He was home. 

And so they were standing in front of one another. Louis knew he was smiling his biggest smile with crinkled eyes and then things were blurry and he was in Harry’s arms. His eyes weren't crinkled with happiness anymore, they were teary with happiness and Harry’s scent was overwhelming and familiar and everything he ever needed. He took a little step back and looked at the curly haired boy.   
“I love you, Harry.”   
“I love you too, Lou.”  
And then their lips finally met and there were no questions left. From that moment they were HarryandLouis. Stronger than ever. Always together. 

Later that night when they laid tangled up with each other like one body and one soul, Harry turned to Louis.   
“Are you sure about this? There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them, you know.”  
“Oh shut up, Harold. Look into my eyes. I’m in love with you and I love you”, Louis said. “I searched this galaxy to find you, I’ll love you forever.”  
Harry smiled and believed him. “You do know it was me who found you though…”   
Louis pretended to act insulted, but his affection for the other boy shined through. He couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy. This was what he’d wanted since the start. The older boy leaned forward and kissed the younger softly. It was so overwhelming he started to giggle. Harry looked at him and said:  
“Heey, what’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, I just, oh I don’t know it’s just so big all this and yeah. I don’t know why I laughed.”  
“We’re Ross and Rachel! I can’t believe this”, Harry said. “I can’t believe I’m Ross!”  
“Umm, what are you talking about sunshine?” Louis said, confused. “Do you mean the characters from Friends?”  
“Yes exactly! I've been watching a lot of that show on Alexandra’s ship, it’s her favorite show by the way, because I’m a quite horrible astronaut. I was in her way all the time. You know, I think I’d like to write for an interior magazine? Is that weird?”  
“I've missed you.”  
Harry touched Louis’ cheek and said: “Anyway, we’re Ross and Rachel.”  
“And is that good or bad?”  
“Bad because I don’t want to be Ross, but good because they get each other in the end.”  
“Like us then.”   
“Just like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii thanks for reading! This is my first fic so I'm kinda nervous, please be nice ok? Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. Also if you're gonna talk about me (lol) my pronouns are they/them. Take care!


End file.
